


Mistletoe Accident

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Sometimes holiday parties aren't the worst after all.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mistletoe Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Thank you to Mal and Maurauve for hosting this. I hope you enjoy, I love you Shayna!

Pansy had always liked Christmas. Before she went to Hogwarts and her whole life turned upside down Christmas was the most magical time of the year. 

Today she hated Christmas. The only jobs her party planning business got through the entire December were  _ bloody  _ holiday parties and holiday parties were the worst. 

On top of that her secretary had the audacity to tell her that they were short of staff, for the Christmas Gala of the Holyhead Harpies. So much for her date with a bottle of pinot noir and a hot bath.

With a last glance into the mirror she fixed her hair and grabbed her purse. Gosh, she couldn’t even remember when the last time was she actually had to show up at an event.

  
  


“Pansy? Is that really you? I haven’t seen you in… ages! How have you been?” Pansy flinched and reluctantly turned around.

“Weasley, I should have expected to run into you here.” Smoothing out her skirt Pansy let her gaze travel through the room, observing the party.

“It’s Ginny, didn’t I tell you that ages ago, silly?” She padded Pansy’s shoulder with a joyful laugh and Pansy suppressed a shudder. So that’s what one drunken night, where she talked too much, got her. Ginny Weasley being happy to see her.

“Well  _ Ginny _ , I’m afraid I have to get back to work, but it was nice seeing you again.” Pansy didn’t even wait for Ginny to answer and returned to the bar. 

  
  


The party already started to slow down, as Pansy hurried from the bathroom to the makeshift office they set up for the night and suddenly froze to the spot. 

“What the…” 

From there things happened simultaneously. Someone bumped into her and grabbed her upper arm for stability. People around them started to cheer and Pansy realised she couldn’t move because she was stuck under a mistletoe. The person who bumped into her being Ginny Weasley. 

Drawing in a deep breath Pansy closed her eyes for a second. Mistletoes were definitely high up on the list of reasons why she hated Christmas parties. 

The small crowd that had gathered around them started to shout and Ginny next to her laughed. Not awkwardly or mortified, but Pansy guessed when you grew up with six brothers, Weasley’s at that, there was little that mortified you.

Pansy sighed. “Well then, let’s get this over with. I’d like to get home today.”

Ginny, ever the star in the spotlight. winked before she leaned in and captured Pansy’s lips. Unapologetic, without hesitancy, passionately. Not how you kissed someone under a mistletoe. The way you  _ really _ kissed someone, like you meant it and Pansy felt her heart beat in her throat. Felt the blood course through her veins, felt her lips prickling like never before and before she could stop herself she was kissing Ginny back. Unapologetic, passionately, the way you kissed someone like you meant it. 

As abruptly as their kiss started it was over again and Pansy found herself catching her breath. She was most definitely slightly dizzy, because of a  _ fucking _ kiss. In an attempt to get back into her professional state again, she neatened her unruffled hair, ready to get to that damn makeshift office and call it a night. But before she even made it two steps Ginny held her back, whispering next to her ear, “I’ll open my wards for you, in case you don’t have something planned for the rest of your night already.”

  
  


Pansy was pacing in front of her desk. She was restless. She’d kissed  _ a lot _ in her life. Sometimes the wrong men, sometimes those who were actually forbidden, but she’d never kissed a girl and fuck if it wasn’t the best a kiss had ever felt.  _ I’ll open my wards for you _ . Shit.  _ In case you don’t have something planned for the rest of your night already.  _ Suddenly a hot bath and a bottle of Pinot Noir didn’t sound alluring at all anymore. Pansy wanted to feel the thrill of that kiss again, the adrenalin. She wanted to know how Ginny’s slender hands felt on her body. She wanted to know if there was a difference. She wanted to get lost in the sensation of feeling something new, something that felt promising and real. With a sudden clarity one thing was certain. Pansy Parkinson wanted Ginny Weasley and Pansy  _ always  _ got what she wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
